Watching Over Me
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: LG! YAY! Hey, is Lina really dying? Oh, no! Could this actually be a moment when Gourry isn't able to protect her? Plz Review!


BlueJellyfish: HIIIIIIIIIII minna-san!! It's just me again!! Oh and guess what? I MADE ANOTHER FICCIE!!! YAYYYY!!! Just wanted to tell yah that I don't own Slayers and I don't own Lina and Gourry!! ^_^. PLEASEEE R/R MY FANFIC!! I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS SAD AS I COULD!! IF YOU KNOW, I AM A LINA AND GOURRY FAN.....SO THIS IS AN IMPROVEMENT AND IT REALLY HURTS ME TO WRITE WHAT I DID!! Oh, and just to let yah know... if you want to know why this is so hard for me to write then read my ficcie!! It would also make me really, really happy if you can r/r I just love to see what you think about it. I guess that's all I have to say in my Authors Note so on with the ficcie!! ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi, I'm Gourry Gabriev and I have a wonderful yet painful story to tell. I am about 46 or 50 years old, but I really can't remember my age. ^_^. I also.... Hehehe, I guess you really don't have to know that much about me anyways (BlueJ: either that or he just doesn't remember). Well it all started when Lina and I learned that that happy-go-girl (Amelia) and that rock dude (Zelgadiss) finally got married. After that, I finally got the courage to propose to Lina. The day Lina said 'yes' was probably the HAPPIEST day of my life...or at least it was until she fireballed me for taking so long. Still, I sometimes think it was my fault she died. *sigh* I can still remember that horrible day...  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gourry, it hurts so MUCH!! Please make it STOPPP!!" Lina screamed in pain.  
  
"Lina, come on you have to do this!! " I tried to scream over the yelling.  
  
"PUSH!!" the doctor tried to urged her to push.  
  
"Andddd there we have it!!" the doctor cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
We thought everything was going to be fine after that. So that's why I went outside to tell the news to everyone that was in the room... even if I didn't know any of them. I was so happy that I had a baby girl that I thought nothing could bring me down! That is, I was...until the doctor came. I knew something was wrong, but I still kept on smiling. Once he arrived, he told me that Lina was going to...die. That was when my world came crashing down.  
  
Tears started to slip down Gourry's cheek as he started remembering Lina's words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After I heard this I went dashing down the hall to Lina's room. When I opened the door, there she lay all motionless and sad. I came over to her bed and sat down. That was when she started to speak with tears leaking down.  
  
"Gourry, you know I'm going to die and that means that I won't be here with you and our little girl, right?" Lina asked softly.  
  
"Lina, what can I-"  
  
"NO GOURRY, THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE STUPID AND ASK ME WHAT TO DO!!" Lina screamed.  
  
"But Li-"  
  
"Gourry just listen to me," Lina said slowly as she took my hand. "I will never leave you, I will always watch after you...forever. Gourry, right now it is very important that you take care of our little girl and raise her up to be a strong women. I really don't blame you if you want to love another women after I die, but Gourry please, please take care of her. I love you both Soooo much... that it make me feel sad that I'm going to leave you," Lina smiled trying to lighten up the mood. "I love you Gourry and I always will even if I'm dead."  
  
With that said, she kissed me one last time as life took her away. Still I sat there, not wanting to believe that she really was gone. It was then that a nurse came and patted me on the shoulder and told me that she was very sorry.  
  
"But why?" I asked still not believing it. "Why be sorry when she's not even de-dead, right?" I asked softly as tears flowed down. "What, it's not like you can't tell. I mean, look at her. She's smiling, so that means that she's just trying to scare me."  
  
"You're just in denial, sir," she said looking down to the ground.  
  
That's when I turned to face Lina again.  
  
"Come on, Lina. Stop playing now, this nurse here is really starting to think you are dead. So that just means you win, right Lina? You scared me. You can stop now."  
  
Even if I really knew that she was gone and would never come back, I still wouldn't give up.  
  
"Lina." I started to nudge her shoulder.  
  
"Lina...?" I started pushing harder. But she didn't wake up.  
  
"LINAAA!!!! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!! PLEASE!! Can't you just open them for me?" I asked trying to calm down. "Please?" But no one answered, so all I did was come down and rested my head next to hers all the while holding her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah...that's exactly what happened those many....years ago.  
  
There was a puddle of water on Gourry's shirt, where several drops of tears had landed.  
  
After Lina died, there was a lady that kept trying to follow me and make me fall in love with her. What was her name again... ahhhhh yes, Sylphiel I think was her name.  
  
Too bad I'm not falling for it. There is only one woman in my heart and her name is Lina, Lina Inverse.  
  
Days go by and I'm still here. It hurts me very much to see Celina grow up with no mom. It really hurts when I look in Celina's eyes because they remind me so much of Lina. Sometimes, I think she might be in there somewhere, like she really is watching over me...me and Celina. Hey, you know what? I guess when Lina said she would always watch over me...she wasn't lying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: *Sniff, sniff* Did you like it? Did you hate it cause you hate me? Did you cry like I did when I wrote this? If YOU LOVED IT THEN PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!! And if you hate it...then review it anyway! Still if you want to kill me then review first!! ^_^. That's it for now!! Oh, and don't yell at me if you don't think it was that sad.... I TRIED MY BEST!! Ok, Ja Ne!! ^_^. 


End file.
